Come Out Of The Shade
by LarissaMW
Summary: Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos de rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 anos e Jensen 18.
1. Something's About To Change

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

O despertador tocava e para Jared, parecia o anúncio do fim do mundo.

Depois de muito esforço ele se levanta da cama, reclamando do seu primeiro contato com o frio insuportável de Londres no dia.

"Ótimo! Vou chegar atrasado denovo. Merda!" - Disse ele já se apressando, vestindo uma calça jeans com um moletom qualquer para poupar tempo, e em dez minutos já estava na rua.

Chegou na escola faltando pouco para os portões se fecharem, e reclamou pelo cansaço que estava sentindo.

"Parabéns, Jared, quase você consegue ficar pra fora de novo."

Jared sabia que suas notas estávam péssimas, e junto com todas aquelas faltas e atrasos, seria difícil passar de ano sem ficar de recuperação. E se isso acontecesse, já até podia ouvir o Sr. Padalecki gritando no seu ouvido dizendo que não ia mais pagar 'porra de curso nenhum'.

Mas todos esses atrasos são graças às noites que ele passou compondo músicas, tocando, aperfeiçoando cada vez mais as músicas da banda. E essa sim, o Jared valorizava. Não a merda de um curso chato que seu pai _achava_ que o interessava.

Sentou no seu lugar e procurou por Ally. "Essa aí já 'tá pior que eu." - Pensou, suspirando. Iria enfrentar mais um dia sozinho, já que a única pessoa naquele lugar que conversava com ele era aquela garota, Allyson Campbell, que estudava com ele desde seus 4 anos de idade, quando tudo o que importava era não perder a hora de ver aquele certo desenho que passava de manhã na TV.

Jared estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o professor chamou pelo seu nome, só percebeu depois, com os gritos incessáveis dos alunos dirigidos à ele.

- Desculpe! Sim, professor? - Ele respondeu, levantando-se e se aproximando da mesa de Mark Sheppard, professor de matemática, que o encarava irritado.

- Garoto, me responda quando eu chamar, está bem? Você anda muito distraído ultimamente, para tudo. Se continuar assim, já sabe...

O que Jared mais odiava era saber que todos os seus professores tinham uma pseudo-amizade com seu pai, e portanto, todos sabiam do plano ridículo que ele tinha em mente, o que ele planejava para o futuro de Jared.

- Sim, sim, eu sei... Enfim, diga, o que eu posso fazer pelo senhor? - Jared reparou que ao lado de Mark havia um garoto olhando receoso para os dois.

- Esse é Jensen Ackles. Ele é novo na escola e eu queria saber se, só na aula de hoje, ele pode se sentar com você, já que Allyson está ausente.

Jared rolou os olhos.

- Sim, claro. Mas só por hoje, né? A Ally me mataria se eu deixasse alguém tomar o lugar dela.

Mark fez que sim com a cabeça, e fez um gesto pedindo para que os dois se sentassem.

A aula passou rápido e Jared reparava que Jensen mantia sempre a mesma expressão, a mesma pose séria, e copiava as lições. Não perguntava nada, nem sequer fazia qualquer comentário que fosse.

"Que cara mais sem graça, nem pra se apresentar pra mim. Ainda bem que é só por hoje mesmo que eu vou ter que aturar ele por perto."

Jensen se virou e começou a ler as anotações de Jared.

- Essa conta está errada. Você se importa se eu... - Jensen diz, fazendo um gesto com o lápis como se pedisse permissão para corrigir ou escrever alguma coisa.

Jared olhou surpreso.

- Claro, fique à vontade. - Respondeu com indiferença.

Observou o garoto refazendo a conta que ele havia demorado um século para resolver.

Enquanto observava Jensen, reparava na expressão de sério que o garoto tinha, dando à ele um ar de maturidade, embora o brilho em seus olhos e a insegurança notável que ele mostrava deixavam ele mais parecido com uma criança, dessas que dá vontade de pegar no colo e proteger contra tudo o que há de mal no mundo. Reparou em seus cabelos loiros espetados, e seus lábios grossos e, provavelmente, muito macios.

Jared achou que estava começando a reparar muito em Jensen e então desviou o olhar.

- Pronto. Arrumei. Agora acho que 'tá certo. - Jensen abriu um meio sorriso. - Qual é o seu nome, mesmo?

- É Jared.. Jared Padalecki. Você é Jensen, certo? - Ele responde abrindo seu maior sorriso, estendendo a mão para o loiro.

- Sim. Legal te conhecer, Jared. - Diz, apertando a mão do loiro.

O sinal da aula tocou, e Jared deu graças aos Céus por estar finalmente indo embora. Tinha show à noite e ele estava incrivelmente sonolento, e desse jeito, não dá pra cantar e muito menos tocar nem uma canção que fosse.

No caminho de sua casa sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso, recebendo uma ligação:

- Alô?

- _Fala, baby! Onde você tá?_

- Ally? To voltando pra casa agora. Por que faltou hoje? Não acha que tá na hora de parar de vagabundar, não? Se você vai me dizer que não pode ir no show hoje, melhor pensar bem, porque eu te mato!

-_ Calma, cara! Eu perdi a hora, pra variar né. Esse celular dos infernos não desperta. Qual é, não sou nem louca de faltar no show, não quero que você morra de saudades de mim, né, Jay! _

Jared ouviu a garota rir do outro lado da linha e não pode evitar rir também.

- _Alguma coisa importante hoje na escola?_

- Só umas matérias e alguns exercícios, depois eu passo. Ah, e hoje eu deixei o garoto novo ficar no seu lugar e..

-_ Quê? Ah, mas você nem se atreva a tirar o meu lugar, Padalecki! Que garoto novo?_

- Relaxa, foi só hoje, enquanto o professor não deu nenhum lugar fixo pra ele ainda. O nome dele é Jensen, ele parece ser bem legal. Quer dizer, eu achei que ele fosse arrogante e antipático, mas acho que ele só é meio tímido...

- _Tá, tá, vou desligar agora, Jay. O Show é às 18:00?_

- Sim, no RockCoffee Bar

_- Tudo bem. Até lá então. Tchau, amo você._

- Te amo.

Os dois desligaram, e Jared assim que chegou em casa, se jogou na cama.

Conseguiu dormir por umas duas horas antes de Chad, o baixista da banda, ligar pra ele avisando que eles íam abrir com um cover de Nirvana hoje, à pedidos do dono da Casa.

Conseguiu ensaiar, o que no caso nem era necessário porque ele conhecia a música.

Chegou na Casa de Shows, e cumprimentou o resto da banda, antes de ir pro bar encher a cara. O que ele acha necessário para subir no palco sem vomitar em cima dos fãs por causa do nervoso. Se sentou e pediu ao bar man uma dose de whiskey.

- J-Jared?

Ele ouviu alguém chamar, e quando se virou, para sua surpresa, esse alguém era Jensen.

- Oi, Jensen! O que faz aqui? - Ele abriu um sorriso para o loiro, que sorriu devolta abertamente, o que provavelmente fez Jared corar, já que aquele sorriso era o primeiro que recebia do garoto e estranhamente, aquilo o tirava o fôlego.

- Ah, hoje foi meu primeiro dia no emprego que eu arrumei, e então os garotos me convidaram para vir aqui no fim do turno, e como sou novo por aqui, decidi vir pra conhecer mais o lugar. E quanto a você?

Ele o olhou nos olhos do moreno, o que fez jared suspirar e desviar o olhar, sentindo-se desconfortável.

- Ah, sim. Que bom que veio. Eu toco aqui com minha banda. Começamos às 18:00. Você fica pra me ver?

Jared ficou vermelho assim que percebeu o que tinha dito, mas mesmo assim olhou nos olhos de Jensen e viu um certo brilho naqueles olhos verdes assim que ele fez o pedido.

- Fico, claro! Vai ser legal.

Os dois trocaram olhares em silêncio, até que Allyson chegou agarrando Jared pelo braço, o puxando pro palco falando alguma coisa sobre os instrumentos.

- Te vejo depois então, Jensen. - Disse o moreno, sorrindo.

- Nos vemos, Jared. - Jensen sorria devolta, percebendo as covinhas de Jared e reparando em como aquele garoto era lindo.

_**Continua...**_

E aí, pessoal, o que acharam? Essa é minha primeira longfic, então provavelmente eu vou errar muito até acertar, mas tenho que começar uma hora, certo? Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana. Se vocês puderam deixar reviews pra eu saber como estou me saíndo, seria ótimo!

Hugs ;*


	2. What Is It That I'm Feeling?

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jared abria uma garrafa de vodka enquanto suspirava pensando em Jensen. Aquele garoto realmente despertava a curiosidade dele, o que o fazia se sentir estranho. Ele não era como os outros idiotas que estudam na sua escola, que acham que shows de rock são "para viadinhos revoltados", afinal, ele estava lá no "seu show". E nem era arrogante e metido como os outros riquinhos que ele conhecia. E havia alguma coisa naqueles olhos verdes que parecia tocar a alma de Jared, e ele nem sabia o que isso significava. Isso o assustava.

- Ei, Jaaaaay! Acorda, cara!

Ally gritava e pulava na sua frente, desviando seus pensamentos.

- Que foi, garota? Eu já 'tô aqui.

Ele respondeu, enchendo mais um copo de vodka.

- É, eu percebi, Jared. Me diz aí, quem é aquele garoto que 'tava falando com você?

- O Jensen, lembra? - ele respondeu, depois de virar o copo - O garoto novo.

- Ah, sim, o que roubou meu lugar?

Ally sorriu e Jared virou os olhos.

- Qual é, ele não roubou nada. E então, por que 'tava me chamando feito uma louca? Se for o lance da guitarra estar desafinada, eu já arrumei antes de chegar aqui.

- Não, idiota, falta 5 minutos pra nossa apresentação começar. - Ela disse, dando um soco leve no braço dele.

- Ah, e Jay? Pega leve com isso aí, cara, você 'tá quase acabando com a garrafa.

Ele a observou se afastando e finalizou a garrafa, antes de se aproximar do microfone.

- E aí, galera! Meu nome é Jared, e nós somos a The Supernatural Sinfony, obrigada por terem vindo. Espero que gostem do show.

Jared sorriu quando viu Jensen perto do palco, ouvindo com atenção cada palavra que ele dizia.

- Vamos começar com um cover, okay? Vamos lá.

E então, Jared pegou sua guitarra e começou a tocar os primeiros acordes de "Lithium", do Nirvana.

Começou a cantar, e olhava para a multidão em à sua frente. Vez ou outra, olhava para Jensen e lhe sorria, mas o outro nunca o sorria devolta.

Reparou que o sorriso no rosto do garoto havia sumido, e sentiu sua voz falhar quando viu uma lágrima descer pelo seu rosto.

No instante seguinte, Jensen estava saíndo dali quase correndo, quase como se fugisse de alguma coisa, chorando e deixando para trás um Jared preocupado e confuso.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jared, assim que terminou a música, saiu desesperado atrás de Jensen. Nem sabia por quê estava tão nervoso, mas ver o loiro sorrir pra ele daquela forma antes da canção começar, e depois ver o brilho se apagando de seus olhos e ele chorando como uma criança perdida, tinha o deixado com um aperto no peito que chegava a ser insuportável.

Saiu do Bar e gritou:

- Jensen?

- T.. 'Tô aqui, Jared.

Jared seguiu a voz e se deparou com Jensen sentado na calçada, com os olhos vermelhos de ter chorado tanto.

Se aproximou mais e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Você 'tá bem?

- 'Tô sim. Desculpa por isso, está bem?

Jensen sorria triste. E seu olhar estava tão vazio que o peito de Jared chegava a doer.

- Você não tem quese desculpar, Jensen. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

Jared o olhava em seus olhos.

O loiro havia ficado em silêncio com um olhar distante, o que deixou Jared incomodado e sem reação.

Depois de um tempo, olhou nos olhos de Jared como se tivesse despertado de algum transe, e respondeu:

- Nada de mais, eu só lembrei da minha irmã.

- Sua irmã?

- Sim. Ela costumava cantar aquela música.

Jared sentiu o coração parar por um segundo quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Como assim, "costumava"? Ela tinha ido embora?

- _I miss you, I'm not gonna crack. _

Jared ouviu Jensen cantarolar o verso da música que ele tinha acabado de apresentar.

- O que aconteceu com ela, Jensen? Ela foi embora?

Ele viu Jensen limpar uma lágrima, e tentou esconder a vontade imensa que ele sentia de abraçar aquele garoto e dizer que não importa o que havia acontecido, ia ficar tudo bem.

- É... Pode-se dizer que sim. - Jensen respondeu.

Jared percebeu que o garoto parecia mais calmo, e suspirou aliviado.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Jen.

Ele decidiu que não iria tentar invadir a vida do outro tão rápido, já que eles tínham acabado de se conhecer. Ainda mais tratando-se de um assunto que vizivelmente não fazia bem ao loiro.

Jensen o encarou sorrindo e Jared finalmente sentiu que podia respirar denovo.

O que é isso que ele sente quando vê o outro sorrir?

- Espero que sim. - Jensen respondeu. - Sabe, Jared, quando a gente se falou mais cedo, eu senti que você ia se tornar alguém importante na minha vida. Sabe? Uma grande amizade. Não sei bem o porquê. A gente mal se conheceu, mas... Sei lá, eu só senti.

Jared ficou surpreso com aquelas palavras. 'Tava na cara que Jensen era do tipo quieto, reservado, e por causa disso Jared nunca esperava ouvir algo assim dele. Não pode evitar sorrir.

- Espero que sejamos grandes amigos sim, Jen.

Jared suspirou olhando nos olhos dele. Ele estava realmente ficando assustado com ele mesmo, porque não conseguia dar nome ao que sente perto daquele garoto. Provavelmente é algum tipo de sentimento fraternal, já que ele tinha aquele jeito desprotegido que chegava a comover Jared. _"Eu sei que talvez ele esteja exagerando, mas eu realmente espero me tornar alguém importante pra ele. Pelo menos alguém que o faça sorrir."_ Ele pensava. Estava confuso. Mas isso era o que menos lhe importava no momento. Ele só queria ver seu novo amigo bem, com ele, o vendo continuar o show.

- Eu também senti. - Jared encarou-o. - Agora, o que acha de nós voltarmos lá pra dentro? Ainda tenho que terminar o show e se eu demorar mais é capaz que a Ally pegue minha guitarra e comece a cantar. Aí já era, sujou a imagem da banda.

Jared viu Jensen rir de seu comentário e se sentiu como se tivesse ganhado algum tipo de prêmio.

Os dois, então, voltaram ao Bar.

Jensen viu Jared continuar o show, e não parava de se impressionar com a beleza das letras de música e, principalmente, com a voz linda que Jared tinha.

Jensen se sentia nervoso, mas feliz. Era estranho. Nem ele entendia. No momento a única certeza que ele tinha é que estava se apaixonando pelas músicas daquela banda.

**J2~J2~J2**

Era tarde e Jared já estava mais do que bêbado. Chad já havia ido embora e Ally estava ao seu lado, reclamando, dizendo que iria deixá-lo em casa e que já tinha passado da hora. Sua mente estava lenta, ele mal raciocinava. Jensen se aproximou.

- Parabéns, Jared! Eu realmente amei o show. - ele sorria - Nos vemos amanhã na escola, okay?

Ele estendeu a mão esperando que Jared o cumprimentasse, e esse não só o fez como selou um beijo no rosto de Jensen, o que fez ele corar violentamente.

- Tchau, Jen.

Deus, ele estava tão bêbado! Jensen saiu de lá totalmente sem jeito depois de se despedir de Ally.

- Ai meu Deus, Jared, só rindo mesmo de você. Eu ainda avisei pra você não beber tanto, cara, agora quem vai ter que ouvir do Sr. Padalecki vai ser eu!

Ally ajudava Jared andar, fazendo-o se apoiar nele.

O moreno começou a rir:

- Ei, Ally, eu... Beijei o Jensen?

Ally não conseguia parar de rir. Jared bêbado era divertido demais pra ela ficar séria.

- Beijou, sim! Deu um puta beijão na boca dele e ele até se assustou.

- Puta merda, sério?

Jared foi com tudo pra trás e caiu, fazendo a garota chorar de tanto rir.

Ela ajudou-o a se levantar e quando viram, já estavam na porta da mansão dos Padalecki. Ally suspirou enquanto esperava alguém abrir a porta.

- Pois não... Ally? Jared? Onde vocês estávam?

- Boa noite, Sr. Padalecki... Nós fomos em um show e acabamos perdendo a noção do horário.

- Jared! - ele olhava horrorisado - Ele está... bêbado? Outra vez? Caralho, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que quando você beber não vai entrar em casa, eim?

- Vê se me deixa em paz, falô? Da licença, que eu 'tô cansado.

Ally sentiu vontade de espancar Jared ao ouvir aquele comentário.

- Você não vai dormir aqui! - o pai dele respondeu, o empurrando - Volte amanhã quando estiver sóbrio, e então teremos uma conversa.

Ally ouviu a porta bater e suspirou, cansada. Como se ela não soubesse que isso aconteceria.

- Vamos, Sasquatch! Parece que você vai dormir lá em casa hoje denovo.

Eles continuaram andando.

- Okay... Mas fala aí, Ally, você achou que o meu beijo mexeu com o Jensen? Porque eu beijo bem pra caralho, fala sério!

Ally começou a rir e nem respondeu. Jared só falava de Jensen, e se ela bem conhecia seu amigo, aquele garoto estava mexendo com a mente dele.

**J2~J2~J2**

Aí, resolvi postar mais um capítulo. Rapidinho, né?

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

Hugs ;*


	3. There's something about your eyes

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jared acordou sentindo que sua cabeça explodiria. Olhou em volta e percebeu que estava mais uma vez na casa de Allyson, e a dor de cabeça dele só aumentou quando ele deduziu que provavelmente seu pai não tinha o deixado entrar de novo, o que significava que ele o tinha visto bêbado e já tinha uma daquelas conversas de lição de moral esperando por ele.

Percebeu que ainda estava escuro, então provavelmente eram antes das cinco horas.

Tentou se lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois do Show, mas tudo era como um borrão em sua mente.

Virou para o lado e viu Allyson, deitada ao seu lado, dormindo.

- Ei, Ally, acorda aí.

Ele disse, tirando o edredom da amiga. Sabia que o único jeito de acordá-la era esse.

- Ah, qual é, Jared!

Ela respondeu, sonolenta. Sentou-se na cama e encarou Jared.

- Qual é o problema? Cara! São 4:30! Daqui a duas horas eu tenho escola e...

- Ally! Presta atenção. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu antes... quer dizer, depois de eu encher a cara.

Ela suspirou. Sabia que ia ser assim, mas esperava que ele esperaria ela pelo menos estar cem por cento acordada, e não agora, no "modo zumbi", como ela chamava.

- Ah, o de sempre, né, Jay? Fomos até a casa do seu pai, e pra variar ele não te deixou entrar, e aí nós...

- Não, não, essa parte eu já suspeitava. - ele a interrompeu - 'tô falando do Jensen, ele disse algo sobre o show? Foi embora bem?

Jared disse tentando se lembrar, e foi quando veio à mente dele que Allyson havia dito que eles tinham se beijado, pouco antes de ele levar um tombo por ter ouvido isso. Ele se levantou, gritando:

- Puta que pariu, Ally! Eu... Eu beijei o Jensen?

Allyson teve uma crise de risos, ignorando o Jared paranoico olhando para ela inconformado.

- Fala baixo, idiota! Meus pais estão dormindo no quarto ao lado! - ela disse, ainda rindo, jogando um travesseiro no amigo.

Ele, então, sentou-se novamente na cama e encarou-a:

- Okay, mas responde!

- Não, Jay vocês não se beijaram. Quer dizer, quando ele veio se despedir da gente, ele te estendeu a mão e você deu um beijão na bochecha dele, aí ele ficou sem reação e absurdamente vermelho - Allyson dizia como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. - Aí ele foi embora e eu tive que te carregar até em casa, pra variar.

Jared tentou normalizar a respiração.

- Porra, ainda bem. Que susto! Mas, puta merda, por que eu dei um beijo no rosto dele, do nada? Sendo que a gente acabou de se conhecer? Que coisa gay.

- Ai, cala a boca, Jared. - ela suspirou - Posso voltar a dormir agora?

- Pode. - ele disse observando a garota se cobrir de novo com o edredom e fechar os olhos.

**J2~J2~J2**

Ally, então, pegou no sono mais uma vez, e Jared decidiu não perturbá-la. Porém, o moreno não conseguia dormir. Ele fechava os olhos e todos os seus pensamentos eram tomados por Jensen. Jensen sorrindo, Jensen chorando, Jensen o elogiando. Frágil, misterioso Jensen. E Jared estava ficando cada vez mais nervoso, mais desesperado para descobrir por quê um garoto que ele mal conhecia invadia sua mente, assim, e o deixava confuso como ninguém mais conseguia.

Pensamentos vão e vêm, e nessa de não conseguir dormir Jared percebeu que já amanhecia. Reclamou ao vento e disse para si mesmo que precisaria de uma boa dose de vodka para encarar o dia. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro.

O despertador de Allyson começou a tocar e quando ela se levantou, Jared já estava no banho. _"Não acredito que ele nem dormiu!"_, pensava ela, já preocupada com o amigo.

Os dois estavam prontos, e então saíram em direção à escola.

No caminho, Jared perturbou a amiga pedindo cada detalhe da noite passada, e essa simplesmente ria, achando graça da situação, porque nunca havia visto Jared tão preocupado com o que outro garoto pensaria dele.

Chegaram na escola fantando uns vinte minutos pro sinal bater, e Allyson mal chegou e já percebeu a presença de Jensen, que estava sentado sozinho em uma das mesas da cantina, que à essa hora estava vazia, tomando café e lendo algum livro.

- Olha lá, Jay. Ele já 'tá aqui, agora você pode parar de me encher e ir perguntar pra ele o que ele pensou de você, que tal?

Allyson disse, rindo e encarando Jared, fazendo um gesto discreto para ele notar que ela estava falando à respeito de Jensen.

- Idiota.

Jared respondeu, e decidiu ir falar com o loiro, o que não era grande coisa, afinal eles eram amigos. Então por que o seu coração batia mais rápido a cada passo em direção à ele?

- Chegou cedo!

Ele disse, ao se aproximar mais. Meio sem graça, sem saber o que dizer ao certo, mas ainda assim deu o seu melhor sorriso. Viu Jensen levantar a cabeça e o responder:

- Jared! Oi... É... Eu costumo chegar cedo, mesmo. - Jensen respondeu, sorrindo sem jeito. - Quer se sentar?

Jared assentiu e sentou-se com Jensen na mesa. Allyson logo se aproximou e se juntou à eles.

- Então, Jensen. - Ela disse, sorrindo abertamente e olhando nos olhos do loiro. - Você poderia contar o que achou do beijo que o Padalecki deu no seu rosto, ontem? Porque ele me acordou no meio da noite pra perguntar se eu sabia.

Allyson riu alto ao ver o melhor amigo ficar totalmente vermelho, e dar à ela a sua melhor e mais clássica "_bitch face_", atraíndo os olhares espantados dos poucos alunos que já haviam chegado.

Jensen, por sua vez, engasgou-se com o gole de café que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, tossindo alto e forte, desesperando Jared, que ficava indeciso entre sair correndo, matar Allyson ou socorrê-lo.

Allyson tentava parar de rir conforme as coisas se acalmavam, Jensen parava de tossir e agora a encarava com um tremendo ponto de interrogação na testa.

- O que eu achei do beijo dele na bochecha?

Ele disse, ainda confuso. Jared não tinha reação nenhuma, simplesmente encarava os dois, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sim, cara. O que achou? Isso 'tá matando ele, sério.

A garota insistia.

- Como assim, o que eu achei? Achei que ele... Que ele estava se despedindo... Era pra achar o quê?

- En... Então, gente, acho que o sinal tocou. Vamos indo, vamos...

Jared finalmente se manifestou, levantando-se, fazendo os dois repetirem o ato.

Allyson chegou perto dele e sussurou em seu ouvido:

- E então, Jay, pretende me acordar outra vez?

- Vai se foder, Ally.

Ele respondeu, de cabeça baixa, ouvindo a garota gargalhar mais uma vez.

**J2~J2~J2**

- Bom dia, classe.

O professor Pellegrino entrava na sala, observando os alunos voltarem a se sentar nos seus respectivos lugares.

- Antes de começarmos com a aula de hoje, gostaria de dizer que o Sr. Ackles, que eu os apresentei ontem, somente se encaixará na turma se um trio for formado. Temo que se eu o deixar sozinho, atrapalhará o seu desempenho quando as notas implicarem em trabalhos em grupo. Haverá um sorteio, e...

- Ele pode se sentar com a gente, Sr. Pellegrino!

Jared disse, sem pensar. _"Mas que porra foi essa?" _ele pensava, surpreso com sua própria reação.

- Ah, isso é ótimo, Sr. Padalecki. Me facilitaria muito. Você e a Sra. Campbell estão de acordo?

- Sim, senhor.

Allyson respondeu, mostrando-se de acordo.

- Sendo assim, por favor, sente-se ali.

O professor fez sinal para Jensen indicando que ele podia se sentar.

Jensen foi com um imenso sorriso ao seu lugar, e sussurrou um "obrigado" para os dois, que ele não havia reparado, mas havia deixado Jared com o maior sorriso do mundo.

No meio da aula, Jared ouviu o celular tocar e suspirou ao ver o nome de seu pai no visor. Pediu licença ao professor e, quando disse que era seu pai, foi liberado para atender.

**J2~J2~J2**

"Alô?"

_"Jared?"_

"Sim, pai. Sou eu. O que é?"

_"Só estou ligando para te lembrar do curso. Hoje você tem aula às 15:00h._

"Ah, sim. Eu lembro sim, pai. Mais alguma coisa?"

_"Por acaso, têm sim. Se você for à um daqueles shows novamente eu não só deixarei de pagar o curso, como não devolverei sua guitarra."_

"Minha... Você 'tá com a minha guitarra? Qual é, pai. Minha mãe que me deu."

_"Ah, antes de ela resolver se matar e te deixar sozinho no mundo, você quer dizer? Olha, moleque, eu não estou nem aí pro quanto você bebe e nem pro quanto você curte aquelas músiquinhas de viado. Só me interessa que você cumpra suas obrigações e assuma sua responsabilidade como herdeiro da empresa da família, e indo à esses shows e voltando bêbado, você não está cumprindo, Jared."_

"Você não têm o direito de falar assim comigo, pai."

Jared tentava engolir as lágrimas, sem sucesso.

_"Tenho sim, Jared. Eu sou seu pai. Agora, só pra variar, volte para a aula e preste atenção. Conversamos melhor depois."_

Ele ouviu seu pai desligar o telefone, e o aperto em seu peito era tão grande que ele não pode se impedir de chorar.

Foi até o banheiro, não querendo que ninguém o visse. E lá, já não controlava a força com que as lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, e se entregou à tristeza que o consumia.

Estava tão entregado à dor que sentia que nem viu quando Jensen entrou no banheiro, percebendo a presença dele apenas quando o loiro se aproximou, sentando-se no chão ao lado dele e colocando uma mão sobre a sua, preocupado.

- Jared... O que aconteceu?

Jared não parava de chorar, mas de alguma forma, sentia-se melhor, protegido sentindo a mão de Jensen sobre a sua, e sentindo o amigo tão perto.

- Ei... Pode me contar... Você está bem?

Jared levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Jensen, que o encaravam profundamente. Ficaram um tempo se encarando. Jared olhava para Jensen como se dissesse "me ajude." Jensen olhava para Jared como se dissesse "eu estou aqui." Jared encarou a mão do loiro sobre a sua e começou a falar:

- Meu pai, Jen. Eu não me dou muito bem com ele, e a gente vive brigando. Não é nada demais.

Ele sorriu triste, limpando suas últimas lágrimas.

- Eu entendo, Jared. Pra falar a verdade, eu não me dou bem com a minha mãe. Mas eu costumava me dar bem com meu pai, e minha irmã, sabe. Mas hoje em dia eu só vivo com ela. Eu a amo, e isso nunca vai mudar... Mas eu sei que ela me odeia.

Jared se surpreendeu. _"Como alguém seria capaz de odiar alguém como o Jensen?"_, pensou.

- Eu também me dava bem com a minha mãe, mas, bem... Ela...

Jensen viu que os olhos de Jared se enchiam de lágrimas novamente, e num ato de desespero, tocou o rosto no moreno com uma das mãos, fazendo uma carícia calma, que ao mesmo tempo limpava as lágrimas que voltavam a caír.

- Tá tudo bem, Jay. Não precisa me contar nada...

Ao ouvir isso, Jared abraçou Jensen e se deixou chorar novamente. Abraçou-o forte, como se isso espantasse todos os seus medos e problemas. Nos braços de Jensen, sentiu a segurança que nunca havia sentido nos braços de mais ninguém.

- Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, Jay.

Jensen acariciava os cabelos de Jared, sentindo seu coração falhar ao ver o moreno naquele estado. No momento a única coisa que ele sentia era que não queria vê-lo assim nunca mais, e que faria tudo para que nada conseguisse apagar aquele sorriso tão lindo do Padalecki denovo.


	4. Knowing You

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jensen ajudou Jared a secar o rosto, e então, eles voltaram para a aula. Sentaram-se em seus lugares e o clima ficou tenso durante o resto da manhã. Allyson o mandava olhares preocupados, percebendo que evidentemente Jared estava chorando.

O sinal bateu, e os três saíram da escola juntos e, um seguindo o outro, foram se sentando na praça de ali perto.

- Jay... O que aconteceu?

A amiga perguntou, notando a expressão de Jared ficar séria.

- O de sempre, Ally. Meu pai me ligou hoje cedo... Ele tirou minha guitarra.

- Sua guitarra? Porra, Jared. Que droga! Vamos ter que cancelar os shows?

Jensen encarava Jared e viu aquele olhar triste surgir denovo em seu rosto, ao ouvir aquela pergunta. Ele sabia que Jared amava aquela banda, e dava o coração à cada música que tocava. Havia percebido isso desde que viu o sorriso que ele tinha no rosto enquanto estava em cima do palco.

- Sim... Parece que sim. Vou ter que conversar com meu pai direito quando ele chegar em casa, à noite. Agora eu tenho aquela merda de curso, pra melhorar a situação.

O moreno suspirou triste. Não se interessava nem um pouco por aquele curso de Administração em que seu pai havia o matriculado sem nem ao menos consultá-lo antes. Mas era obrigado à fazê-lo, porque não queria que seu pai transformasse sua vida em um inferno.

- Enfim. Eu resolvo, fica tranquila. Melhor nem contar pro Chad, por enquanto. Têm como você ir pro curso comigo, hoje?

A garota virou os olhos, colocando a mão na cabeça:

- Pô, Jay! Eu até iria, mas justamente hoje eu vou ter que ir buscar o Fluffy no veterinário. Puta merda! Já devo estar atrasada até! Vejo vocês depois. Me desculpa mesmo, Jay. Qualquer coisa me liga!

Quando eles viram, a garota já não estava mais lá. E os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, sem saber o que dizer.

- ...Fluffy?

Jensen disse enfim, quebrando o silêncio.

- É... O gatinho dela. Ela era pequena quando o ganhou, por isso o nome.

Jared sorriu ao lembrar do aniversário em que a amiga ganhou o gatinho, e tratava ele como se fosse um brinquedo. Pensou por um instante e, inseguro, perguntou à Jensen:

- Ei... Tem como você me acompanhar até o curso? - virou-se pra ele dando o seu sorriso mais aberto, ainda que envergonhado. - Normalmente a Ally vai comigo, mas...

Jared notou a surpresa no rosto do loiro ao ouví-lo, e se perguntou se era atrevimento demais lhe pedir uma coisa assim. Afinal, não sabia se o outro tinha outros compromissos, ou algo do tipo. Se arrependeu no mesmo instante.

Jensen pensou por momento, e o respondeu:

- Sim, hoje eu estou de folga no serviço, eu posso ir com você, Jared. - ele lhe sorria. - Mas antes eu tenho que passar em casa pra ver a minha mãe. Pode ser?

- Claro! Vamos, então?

Jared lhe mostrava o maior sorriso do mundo. _"Ele tem covinhas!"_ Jensen estranhou o próprio pensamento, mas sorriu, concordando que as covinhas do Padalecki o deixavam _fofo_.

**J2~J2~J2**

Ao chegarem na casa do loiro, Jared o disse que ainda faltavam duas horas para começar a aula, e que ele podia demorar o quanto fosse necessário. Mas foi surpreendido por Jensen, que o convidou para entrar e esperar lá dentro.

A casa de Jensen era pequena. Jared viu que cabiam três casas daquelas dentro da sua. Porém era organizada, limpa e bem cuidada.

- Mãe? A senhora está na cozinha?

Jensen chamou, enquanto fazia sinal para Jared que ele se sentasse no sofá da sala.

- Sim, moleque. Onde você estava? Demorou mais pra voltar, hoje. Acha que eu posso ficar te esperando pra tomar os meus remédios? Droga! Nem isso você sabe fazer direito? Se eu morrer, a culpa vai ser sua, denovo! Mais um peso pra você carregar, não é?

Jared, conseguindo ver a cena da sala, assustou-se. Ao dizer aquelas palavras, a senhora ria, provocativa. Deveria ter uns 40 anos, mas sua aparência era velha e cansada. Além das olheiras enormes na sua face, e o cabelo desarrumado caíndo no rosto.

- Desculpe, mãe. - Jensen disse, forçando um sorriso. - Por que a senhora não se senta?

Jensen segurou o braço de sua mãe, gentilmente, ajudando-a a se sentar. Pegou uma escova de cabelo que estava em cima de uma mesinha de madeira, e começou a escovar os cabelos da senhora, com cuidado.

- Você está linda! Agora, me espere um segundo, está bem? Vou pegar seus remédios.

Jared olhou enquanto Jensen subia as escadas. Pensou em como aquele garoto era bom. Lembrava que o loiro uma vez tinha lhe dito que a mãe o odiava, e vendo o modo como ela tinha o tratado, mesmo ele tratando-a da melhor forma possível, ele tinha comprovado isso. Ele tratava a mãe como uma rainha, enquanto essa, o tratava com desrespeito. Estava curioso e preocupado em relação aos remédios, afinal, Jensen nunca havia comentado que sua mãe possuía alguma doença.

Jensen desceu as escadas com alguns comprimidos nas mãos.

Aproximou-se da senhora com um copo de água, e esperou até que ela pegasse os comprimidos e engolisse. Sorriu para ela, e disse:

- Agora você precisa descansar - ele acariciava os cabelos da mulher - eu vou dar uma saída, mas não demoro. Fique tranquila, porque eu não perderei os horários dos remédios, viu?

Jensen deu um sorriso confortante para a mulher, que apenas o encarava, séria e indiferente. Dando-lhe um beijo na testa, Jared o ouviu sussurrar _"te amo, mãe."_, e depois de ajudá-la à se deitar, chamou Jared, trancou a casa e logo os dois estávam na rua novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando, pegaram o ônibus.

- Desculpe, Jared. Não comentei sobre a minha mãe...

Jensen dizia com a cabeça baixa.

- Não precisa dizer nada que não queira, Jen.

O loiro pode sentir Jared sorrindo mesmo sem estar olhando para ele, e sorriu também.

- Ela era muito alegre, e saudável. Física e mentalmente, sabe? Mas infelizmente, de uns tempos pra cá, as coisas se tornaram bem difíceis... - seu olhar ficou distante - Resumindo, ela têm uma doença mental grave, e sem os remédios ela provavelmente surtaria completamente ou tentaria machucar a si mesma. - havia medo nos olhos de Jensen ao dizer aquilo. - como os remédios são caros, eu decidi dar o melhor de mim para ajudá-la, consegui a bolsa em uma escola influente, e consegui um bom emprego... E espero entrar em uma boa faculdade, também. Nossa família já é quebrada o suficiente, e ela é tudo o que eu tenho. Não vou perdê-la.

Jared ouvia atentamente cada palavra que o outro lhe dizia, e pensava que quanto mais o conhecia, mais o admirava, e mais queria conhecê-lo.

- Você é inteligente, e dedicado. Vai conseguir qualquer coisa que quiser se decidir se esforçar, Jen.

O moreno respondeu, olhando-o e sorrindo.

O loiro virou-se e encarou Jared com um brilho nos olhos, que mostrava a felicidade que ele sentiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

- Minha família é rica, dinheiro e emprego nunca me faltam... Mas eu sinto uma puta falta da minha mãe... - Jared mostrava dor em seus olhos. - ela... se matou, há alguns anos. Quase me mata, só de saber que ela não vai estar mais lá quando eu chegar, pra sorrir pra mim e dizer que quer me ouvir tocando. É até meio difícil falar disso. Mas depois que ela morreu, as coisas entre meu pai e eu ficaram piores, sabe? E na verdade, eu me importo muito com isso. Só que prefiro encher a cara e mandar ele ir se foder, ao invés de ficar chorando e acabar fazendo o que minha mãe fez.

Jensen ouviu Jared falar, e entendeu que o moreno estava desabafando. Sentiu um aperto inexplicável no peito ao pensar na possibilidade de Jared tirar a própria vida. Via que Jared sentia um enorme alívio ao terminar de falar.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jared disse que aquele era o ponto em que desciam, e os dois, então, entraram no curso, chegando quinze minutos antes de Jared precisar entrar na sala. Sentaram-se nas mesas do restaurante.

- Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém, sabe. Só pra Ally.

Ele continuou, olhando nos olhos do outro, em busca do conforto que, por algum motivo, ele sempre encontrava neles.

- Parece que todos temos nossas histórias, não é? O jeito é superar do jeito que nós acharmos que é melhor para nós, pra conseguir continuar vivendo.

Jensen lhe sorria, ainda olhando Jared nos olhos. Depois de um silêncio que nem eles saberiam dizer ao certo o quanto durou, o moreno disse:

- Você me faz bem, Jensen.

Jared percebeu que havia pensado alto, e em questão de segundos, corou violentamente.

- Espero continuar fazendo, Jay. Porque você também me faz bem.

Jensen disse, encarando-o com um sorriso doce.

Jared, mais do que surpreso com a resposta do loiro, e confuso com o que aquela resposta tinha o feito sentir, simplesmente sorriu devolta.

Ele não tinha certeza de mais nada. Não sabia o que sentia por Jensen, ou o porquê de um garoto que ele tinha acabado de conhecer ter se tornado importante para ele tão rápido, se tornado essencial. Não conseguia imaginar sua vida sem ter aqueles olhos verdes olhando nos seus, sem ouvir as palavras de conforto de Jensen, sem admirar cada parte da vida dele.

Levantou a cabeça e encontrou Jensen o olhando, sorrindo. Pensou que naquele sorriso encontrava tudo o que havia procurado todo esse tempo nas bebidas, e sorriu com esse pensamento.

E ao mesmo tempo, tinha medo. Medo por não saber como reagir a tal sentimento, que tanto ele nunca tinha sentido antes, que nem sabia dar um nome. Medo de se deixar aproximar, e de se sentir seguro, e acabar sendo abandonado e ficar sem chão, como ficou quando perdeu a pessoa em que ele mais amava e confiava no mundo.


	5. Could Rage Destroy Love?

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Depois do curso, Jared foi direto para casa. Preocupado por só pensar em Jensen o tempo todo.

Sentiu o celular vibrar dentro do bolso:

- Alô?

_- Oi, Jay! _

Era a voz de Allyson.

- Ah.. Oi, Ally.

_- E aí, como foi com o Jensen?_

- Como foi com... Como assim?

Jared estava confuso.

_- No curso, idiota, conseguiu se declarar pra ele?_

- Declarar? Tá louca, garota, declarar o quê? Ele só veio me acompanhar até o curso porque a senhorita não podia.

_- Ah, qual é, Jared, acha mesmo que eu ia deixar de te acompanhar pra levar o Fluffy no veterinário? Foi pra vocês se acertarem!_

- Ally, na boa, você têm exagerado muito no café! - O moreno disse rindo. - Jensen é meu amigo, e só, cara. Não tem nada pra acertar. Você tá exagerando!

_- Tá, tá, que seja. - a garota suspirou - Já conversou com seu pai?_

- Ainda não. To chegando em casa agora, meu pai só chega à noite... Te ligo mais tarde, tá?

_- Tá bom, baby. Não esquece de ligar! Te amo._

- Também te amo.

Os dois desligaram, e Jared assim que chegou em casa foi direto pro banheiro, tomar um banho quente para relaxar. Pensar em Jensen o estava deixando louco, por não saber o que pensar de si mesmo por ter esses pensamentos. Ele nem se importava com a conversa que teria com seu pai em algumas horas, pelo contrário, com essas já estava acostumado. O jeito Sr. Padalecki de resolver as coisas era gritando, tratando Jared como se fosse um maldito vagabundo.

E o moreno fingia que não ligava, mas aquilo o matava por dentro. Saber que seu pai não faz nenhum esforço para se dar bem com ele, e nem ao menos se importa pro que Jared sente. Ele apenas faz questão que o moreno estude para herdar a empresa, e isso fazia Jared se sentir como um lixo feito apenas para guardar o dinheiro da família. Mas ele aguentava as brigas. O que ele não estava aguentando no momento era a saudade inexplicável que sentia de Jensen.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para Allyson.

- Ally?

_- Fala, Jay! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Não.. Hm... Queria saber se por acaso, você...

_- Eu..? Eu o quê? Fala logo, Jared. Tô ocupada!_

- Ah, tá bom! Queria saber se você tem o número do Jensen.

_- Hmmmmmm_

A garota provocou, rindo alto depois.

- Cala a boca, Ally! É que eu preciso tirar dúvida daquela lição de matemática, lá, sabe?

_- Sei, sei... Claro que eu tenho o numero dele. 8557-9575_

- Okay, brigado... Mas... como você tem o número dele, garota?

_- Hello, Jared, eu tenho a pasta confidencial do diretor no meu celular. - a garota ria - tinha esquecido? Agora vou desligar, Jay, boa sorte com o Jensen._

Jared riu com a amiga. Nem teve a chance de responder, e a garota já tinha desligado.

Estava morrendo de vontade de ligar para Jensen, mas inseguro por não saber o que dizer que o loiro atendesse. Mal ele sabia como Jensen estava precisando daquele telefonema. Decidiu abrir uma garrafa de vodka para aliviar a tensão, e depois quem sabe tomar coragem para ligar.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jensen havia chegado em casa há quase duas horas, e não parou sequer um minuto de pensar em Jared. Ele não sabia qual era o problema dele. Claro, porque não deveria ser normal pensar tanto assim em outro garoto.Queria tirar aquele dia de folga do serviço para estudar um pouco, mas estava sendo difícil, porque tudo o que vinha em sua cabeça era Jared Padalecki. O sorriso dele, ele ficando vermelho quando dizia certas coisas, ou melhor, quando pensava alto.

Sua mãe estava dormindo, e o horário do próximo remédio dela era somente depois das 23:00h. Jensen pensou em ir até a casa de Jared, que provavelmente já havia chegado do curso, mas achou que ia ser muito estranho se ele aparecesse lá sem mais nem menos, por motivo nenhum.

Na verdade, tinha um motivo. Estava insuportável tentar estudar e não conseguir se concentrar por culpa de Jared.

Deixou os livros de lado, foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, como se fizesse isso para lavar a mente.

Pegou um comprimido para dores de cabeça no armário, que deveria ser o quarto que ele tomava só hoje, e o engoliu com um copo de água.

Foi até o quarto de sua mãe para ver se estava tudo bem, e a encarou triste, pensando em como a vida mudava.

Ouviu seu celular tocar, e indo à sala, atendeu mesmo não reconhecendo o número mostrado no visor.

- Jensen Ackles aqui, quem fala?

Ninguém respondeu.

- ...Alô?

_- Alô, é... Oi, Jen!_

Era a voz inconfundível de Jared do outro lado da linha. Jensen empalideceu, corou, e em menos de cinco segundos já tinha ficado de todas as cores do arco-íris.

- O-Oi... Jared... O que a-aconteceu?

_- Ah, nada demais, Jen. Só me deu vontade de ligar. Como você tá?_

Jensen estava assustado e extremamente confuso. Não se lembrava de ter dado o número do seu celular para o moreno, e como assim, "deu vontade de ligar"?

- É... Tô bem, eu acho...

_- Que bom. Ei, Jensen, tava pensando... Já que você mora aqui perto, e tal, quer vir aqui em casa?_

O moreno disse de uma vez, deixando Jensen de boca aberta.

- Agora? É que eu tô estudando, e...

_- Melhor ainda! Assim você me ajuda a estudar também. _

O loiro ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer.

_- Por favor, Jen..._

Ouviu o moreno dizer baixinho, e quase sem perceber, disse:

- Tudo bem. Vou sim. Pode me esperar na porta?

_- Claro!_ - Jensen sentiu o moreno sorrir mesmo sem o ver -_ Estou te esperando, Jen._

Jensen desligou o telefone sorrindo. Em questão de minutos, já tinha saído de encontro à Jared para matar a saudade que estava o sufocando.

**J2~J2~J2  
**

Jared estava parado na porta esperando ansioso por Jensen. Havia bebido meia garrafa de vodka, mas isso ainda era pouco para deixá-lo ficar bêbado.

Viu Jensen se aproximar e abriu o maior sorriso, que refletia nos olhos do loiro os fazendo brilhar.

- Oi, Jay!

Jensen lhe sorriu.

- Oi, Jen!

Jared disse o sorrindo de volta.

Os dois então, entraram na casa, e Jensen estava mais do que envergonhado.

Jared se sentou no sofá da enorme sala de estar, e convidou Jensen para se sentar também. O loiro o fez, envergonhado.

- Senti sua falta, Jen.

O moreno disse quase sussurrando. Nem ele acreditava que tinha dito tais palavras, que estavam em sua mente todo esse tempo, e ele achava que lá deveriam ter permanecido.

- A gente acabou de se ver, Jay!

O loiro respondeu, com um sorriso doce, pensando que Jared deveria estar pensando nele tanto quanto ele pensava em Jared.

- Mas eu também estava com saudade.

Ele disse, enfim.

O moreno abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo. Levantou-se e pegou a garrafa de vodka para oferecê-lo.

- Não, obrigada. Não vamos estudar? Vai ficar difícil de você aprender se continuar bebendo.

Jensen observava Jensen beber no gargalo, como se aquilo fosse água.

- Que nada, já tô acostumado.

Jensen também se levantou, se aproximou e pegou a garrafa das mãos de Jared. O moreno sentiu os dedos do outro tocarem os seus, e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Sem pensar, ele largou a garrafa nas mãos de Jensen.

- Chega disso por hoje, está bem?

O loiro tinha um sorriso tão doce que fazia Jared perder o ar.

No instante seguinte, Jared já havia envolvido o outro em um abraço apertado, acolhedor. Sentiu o loiro tentar recuar por um instante, talvez pela surpresa, mas logo sorriu o sentindo o abraçar devolta tão firme quando ele o estava abraçando. Era como se algo tão simples quanto um abraço tivesse se tornado a coisa mais importante da vida dos dois. Se sentiam estranhamente seguros nos braços um do outro. Como se precisassem daquilo, daquela proximidade entre os dois. Era como se precisassem de mais do que aquilo.

Jared, hipnotizado pela sensação de paz que sentia e quase sem ter o controle de si mesmo, se afastou um pouco, e olhando fundo nos olhos de Jensen, foi se aproximando devagar, até que selou um beijo nos lábios injustamente macios do loiro. Um beijo calmo, como se pedisse permissão. Devagar, longo, intenso.

Jared sentiu que o peito explodiria quando sentiu a língua de Jensen tentando entrar na sua boca. Parecia um sonho. Era melhor que um sonho, porque quando ele abrisse os olhos, Jensen ainda estaria ali.

**J2~J2~J2**

Os dois estavam tão perdidos no momento que não notaram o pai de Jared entrar.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki!

Os dois se afastaram. Jensen havia levado o maior susto da vida dele.

- Que porra foi essa? Dá pra alguém me explicar?

- Calma, pai! - Jared disse, tentando controlar a situação. - Jen, vá embora. Amanhã a gente se fala, está bem? - Mesmo sabendo que iria ouvir horrores de seu pai, Jared não queria deixar que Jensen também ouvisse. Ele não merecia aquilo. Sorriu para o loiro e viu ele se retirando, cheio de preocupação.

- Jared, eu quero saber quem lhe deu permissão para ficar se pegando com outro viadinho dentro da minha casa!

- Pai, se acalma...

- Me acalmar? Eu vejo meu filho enfiando a língua na boca de outro cara, e você quer que eu me acalme? Porra, Jared, deveria ter pensado antes. De onde você conhece esse garoto?

- É o Jensen... Da escola, pai, eu... Eu posso explicar, eu...

- Explicar? Nem tente, moleque. Não há explicação. Eu já sabia que você era um viadinho, só não esperava que se assumisse tão cedo. Quero você longe desse garoto, ouviu? Longe!

Jared, só de pensar em obedecer seu pai, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Você não pode me pedir isso, pai. Não pode. Jensen é meu amigo, nós somos colegas de sala e...

- Amigo? Coleguinha de sala, é? Sinto te informar, mas isso que eu vi aqui é um pouco mais que isso! Imagina se descobrirem, que logo o meu filho, um Padalecki, não passa de um viadinho que fica se derretendo pra outro cara. Não Jared, isso não pode acontecer. Ou você pára de falar com o Jensen, ou eu...

- Ou o que, pai? Você não pode controlar isso! Se você me quer na porra da sua empresa, você vai ter que aprender a me respeitar! Foda-se que você é meu pai, não importa, você já perdeu o direito de se meter na minha vida faz tempo, desde quando você começou a só falar comigo e perguntar se eu estou bem quando for pra saber se o futuro que você fez pra mim está sob controle! Eu quero que se foda, ouviu?

Tão rápido quanto aquelas palavras saíram pela boca de Jared, um soco atingiu seu rosto. Seu pai acabava de lhe dar a porra de um soco e ele não queria acreditar nisso.

Jared chorava cuspindo sangue.

- Você acha que eu ligo pro que você quer, garoto? Por mim que se foda, também. Mas meu filho não vai ter fama de viado, não vai! E se você não se afastar de Jensen, eu converso com o diretor da escola, e ele será expulso! E você sabe, eu conheço cada professor, diretor e coordenador que aquela escola já teve, basta eu estalar os dedos, e Jensen estará fora. Você é quem sabe.

Jared viu seu pai se afastar, e as lágrimas queimavam seu rosto. Se Jensen fosse expulso, provavelmente seria demitido de seu emprego também, por não estudar. E seria difícil conseguir outra bolsa.

Ele estava perdido. E o pior disso tudo é que se sentia agora mais sozinho do que sempre esteve.


	6. I'll be there for you

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jensen saiu da mansão dos Padalecki sem saber direito o que deveria sentir. Tentava entender tudo o que acabara de acontecer, sem sucesso. Sentia-se aéreo, como se não estivesse nesse planeta, porque por um lado estava se sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por ter ganhado um beijo de alguém tão especial quando Jared. Por outro lado estava morrendo de preocupação por conta do Sr. Padalecki ter os visto se beijando. Mas havia sido um momento tão único, tão intenso. Que ao mesmo tempo que durou só alguns minutos, havia durado uma vida inteira. E estava sendo difícil para Jensen entender isso.

Tentou ligar para Jared inúmeras vezes, mas o morendo não atendia.

Esperava que no dia seguinte pudesse conversar direito com Jared, deixar as coisas mais claras.

Chegou em casa e foi se deitar, programando o despertador para tocar nos horários em que precisava dar os remédios para sua mãe. Sentindo que sua mente não se livraria dos últimos acontecimentos, tomou dois comprimidos para conseguir adormecer.

**J2~J2~J2**

Depois de outra noite mal dormida devido aos horários dos medicamentos que sua mãe precisava tomar, Jensen se levantou da cama suando frio e respirando pesadamente. Havia sonhado com Jared. Foi mais como um pesadelo, na verdade. Jared o pedia ajuda e estava chorando, mas não importa o quando Jensen corresse, nunca conseguia chegar ao moreno.

Vestiu-se apressado, queria chegar logo na escola para poder ver Jared. Sabia que havia sido apenas um sonho, mas não deixava de se preocupar, e queria ver se o outro estava mesmo bem. Foi até o quarto de sua mãe e se despediu, dizendo que logo voltava, mesmo sabendo que ela não responderia.

Chegou na escola cheio de expectativas para falar com Jared antes que o sinal tocasse, mas acabou que teve que entrar na sala sem o moreno. Sentou-se ao lado de Allyson, que perguntou:

- Oi, Jen... Você sabe do Jared?

Jensen não sabia mesmo o que responder. Não sabia se podia contar o que havia acontecido ontem, e não sabia mesmo o porquê de o outro ter faltado. Virou-se para a garota e disse:

- Oi, Ally... Eu realmente não sei...

- Não? Mas eu achei que ontem ele tivesse te ligado... Ele me pediu seu número e...

- Ah, foi você? Mas como você conseguiu meu número? - o loiro respondeu surpreso.

- Hm... Entou ele te ligou, de fato, huh? E o que vocês conversaram?

A outra respondeu, voltando a conversa para Jared.

- Pois é... Então. Ele me chamou pra ir na casa dele, e...

O loiro estava com um olhar distante e, subitamente parou de falar. Allyson ficou confusa. Sentia que alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas ela não conseguia nem imaginar o quê.

- Jensen! Me conte, cara, 'tô começando a ficar preocupada.

Ela forçou um sorriso, tentando confortar o outro.

- Okay. Eu vou contar, mas me primeiro me prometa que não vai contar pra ninguém.

Jensen disse, encarando-a. A outra fez que sim com a cabeça e o loiro continuou:

- Ontem ele me ligou, e me chamou pra ir pra casa dele. E... Eu fui, mas era só pra ajudar ele com os estudos, alguma coisa do tipo. E aí eu não sei o que aconteceu, Ally, mas quando eu vi nós estávamos... Nos beijando... - Jensen sussurrou essa parte. - E eu me sentia como se estivesse no céu, mas nem deu tempo de eu assimilar direito o que estava acontecendo, e nós fomos interrompidos por um grito. O senhor Padalecki entrou na casa brigando com o Jared, e ele pediu pra eu ir embora, e... Eu fui. Mas depois eu tentei ligar pra ele, e não consegui, Ally. Esperava que pudéssemos conversar melhor hoje, mas ele faltou. Eu só queria saber o que aconteceu.

Jensen estava visívelmente nervoso, e Allyson pensava em mil coisas que poderiam ter acontecido, porque ela conhecia bem o pai que o amigo tinha.

- Porra, Jensen! Quanta coisa, cara, vai demorar pra eu entender tudo isso aí. Mas o que será que aconteceu com o Jay?

Allyson dizia enquanto pegava o celular e discava o número do amigo. Ele não atendia, e ela seria capaz de ter um ataque cardíaco naquele exato momento, e via que Jensen também.

**J2~J2~J2**

Gerald Padalecki estava para sair de casa e ir pro trabalho, e não tinha visto Jared na sala. Foi até o quarto dele e a porta estava trancada. _"Esse moleque é um vagabundo, mesmo. Se ele acha que eu vou ficar meia hora tentando o acordar pra ir pra escola, ele se engana, pois ele tem que aprender a arcar com as responsabilidades dele. Que se foda." _Ele pensava, já se retirando. Foi até a cozinha para pegar o seu café, e notou que várias garrafas de bebida não estávam lá. Pensou que Jared provavelmente teria as levado pro último showzinho de merda que ele teria ido.

Avisou o mordomo que havia acabado de chegar que o filho dele não havia ido pra escola hoje e estava no quarto, e pediu que aprontasse o café da manhã para o garoto quando ele acordasse.

Jared ouvia seu pai descendo as escadas, mas não claramente. Nada estava claro. Estava tomando a quinta garrafa de vodka, e sentia-se pesado. Não conseguia parar de beber. Não conseguia levantar pra ir pra escola, nem pensar em nada. Havia passado dos limites e nem conseguia se dar conta disso.

Estava sentado no chão, sem conseguir raciocinar. Só bebia, e bebia, sem parar, e nem percebia que estava chorando. Ouvia o som distante do seu celular tocando mas simplesmente não conseguia pensar que deveria atender, nem que aquele som indicava que estava recebendo uma ligação.

Levantou sem forças e cambaleou até o banheiro. Vomitou. Sentiu que iria cair e segurou-se na primeira coisa que viu, que por acaso era o espelho, que se desprendeu da parede e quebrou-se no seu pé descalço, fazendo um grande corte. Jared, como se não tivesse sentindo a dor, vomitou denovo.

Sentia seu corpo todo dolorido, e não conseguia parar de vomitar. Sem encontrar mais forças para permanecer em pé, caiu no chão do banheiro, desmaiado. Não havia ninguém que pudesse o ajudar, ninguém que poderia saber o que estava acontecendo.

**J2~J2~J2**

Allyson tentou ligar para o pai de Jared e também não conseguiu falar com ele. Ela não podia mais aguentar, e disse para Jensen que ia arrumar um jeito de deixarem ela sair mais cedo para ir até a mansão dos Padalecki, e Jensen já pouco se importava para o fato de não poder perder as aulas, disse que iria com ela.

Ela esperou chegar a hora do intervalo e falou pro professor que o pai dela havia ligado e dito que a mãe dela estava passando mau, e Jensen iria levá-la até o hospital. Assim, convenceu-o a deixá-los sair, e assim o fizeram.

Eles tentavam acalmar um ao outro no caminho, mas sem sucesso. Agradeçeram aos céus que a casa de Jared era perto da escola, e rapidamente estávam na casa do moreno.

Tocaram a campainha, e foram atendidos pelo mordomo. Antes que perguntassem de Jared, o homem os pediu para que entrassem, aflito. Allyson perguntou o que havia acontecido e o mordomo disse que ele estava batendo na porta do quarto de Jared há um tempo, e o garoto não respondia.

A porta estava trancada, e ele não conseguia abrir.

- O que será que aconteceu com ele? Jared?

O loiro gritava, batendo na porta do quarto de Jared com força.

- Pra trás, Jen.

A garota disse, enquanto pegava um desses clipse de papel na mochila e o entortava, colocando na fechadura da porta e logo, abrindo-a.

Os três entraram no quarto e se assustaram com o que viram: várias garrafas vazias de vodka, whiskey, e sabe se lá mais o quê. Olharam em direção ao banheiro e viram Jared caído.

Jensen correu até ele já com as lágrimas caindo sem controle de seus olhos. Via Jared, desacordado, com sangue em volta. Pensou que o moreno havia se matado, pensou milhares de coisas. Colocou a cabeça de Jared em seu colo. Viu a roupa suja de vômito do moreno, e concluiu que ele havia bebido muito. Viu o espelho quebrado e o corte em seu pé, e se aliviou quando viu que seus pulsos e pescoço estavam intactos. O moreno havia desmaiado.

- Jensen! Ele entrou em coma alcoólica! Meu Deus... Chame uma ambulância, Jeffrey!

Allyson gritava desesperada, chorando. O mordomo obedeceu-a, horrorizado pela cena, e foi ligar para o socorro.

- Jay? Me escuta, Jay? Por favor, cara, você tem que acordar. Por favor.

Jensen dizia com o moreno em seus braços, agarrando-se a ele como se isso fosse acordá-lo de algum modo. Viu que Jared estava com um olho roxo, e isso indicava que a discussão que ele teve com seu pai não ficou só em ofensa de palavras. A causa de tudo isso foi o beijo dele?

A ambulância chegou e os enfermeiros disseram que o moreno, de fato, havia entrado em coma alcoólica, e que precisava ser levado ao hospital imediatamente. Allyson disse para Jensen o acompanhar, enquanto ela tentaria contactar o senhor Padalecki, para ele dar ao hospital as informações do convênio médico de Jared, e essas outras formalidades.

Jensen via Jared deitado naquela maca, dentro da ambulância, e não parava de chorar. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a mão de Jared, e permaneceu assim.

- Jensen?

Jared sussurrou, dando um susto no loiro, que se aproximou dele chorando:

- Oi Jay... Eu tô aqui, calma, você vai ficar bem!

- Não Jen... Você aqui, eu... Eu não posso!

Jared disse isso e depois Jensen notou que ele estava inquieto, e não dizia nada. Seus batimentos haviam acelerado, e em seguida, ele desmaiou novamente. Jensen desesperou-se e alertou um dos enfermeiros, que pediu ao motorista que parasse imediatamente porque o moreno estava tendo uma parada respiratória.

Jensen saiu da ambulância porque pediram espaço para que pudessem tentar uma ressuscitação cardiopulmonar o mais rápido possível, porque se não conseguissem, os danos cerebrais seriam incorrigíveis e talvez Jared até... Morresse. Jensen chorava se perguntando por quê essas coisas aconteciam com ele. Porque ele perdia tanta gente. Não! Não iria perder Jared. Não podia. A vida não poderia ser tão cruel com ele, não poderia.

Cada segundo que passava para ele pareciam uma eternidade. Cada movimento que os enfermeiros faziam para tentar trazer Jared de volta á consciência eram assistidos por ele em câmera lenta.

Ele não podia aceitar aquilo, não podia. Rezou pra quem quer que estivesse ouvindo, e prometeu que se Jared conseguisse sobreviver, ele cuidaria dele para que ele nunca mais arriscasse a própria vida desse jeito.

**J2~J2~J2**

E aí, gente? ^^ Tá aí outro capítulo. Ficou meio suspense, um clima meio tenso, mas eu precisava fazer isso para o desenvolvimento da história, desculpem.

Amo as reviews que vocês me mandam! É ótimo saber o que estão achando da fic, e ler as opiniões que vocês dão, que me enchem de idéias. *-* Obrigada por lerem a fic. Continuem deixando reviews pra eu saber o que estão achando!

Hugs! :)


	7. Strong

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship: **J2/Padackles

**Resumo: **Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora: **LariWincestiel

**Nota: **Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jared acordou, com certa dificuldade para abrir os olhos, e demorou para perceber que estava em um quarto de hospital. Sentia uma dor horrível, em todo o corpo, e sua cabeça doía quando ele tentava lembrar o que havia acontecido.

Tudo estava muito confuso em sua mente, a última coisa que ele se lembrava era da briga que teve com seu pai e de ter começado a beber.

Olhou pro lado com dificuldade, e viu Allyson sentada na poltrona ao lado de sua cama, cochilando.

Reparou que ele estava ligado em uma espécie de máquina, Jared não sabia ao certo. Não estava familiarizado com hospitais, a última vez que havia entrado em um fora quando tentaram salvar sua mãe. Claro, em vão.

Se sentou do lado da cama com dificuldade e tentou ficar de pé, mas no mesmo instante sua cabeça girou e ele se viu caíndo no chão novamente. Sim, claro, agora ele lembrava! Ele tinha bebido muito e estava passando mal, e quando foi ao banheiro, vomitou e em seguida se sentiu tonto. Foi assim que ele caiu, e se cortou derrubando o espelho. "Merda!" ele disse, reclamando da dor.

- Jay?

Allyson acordou.

- Jay, cara, que que você 'tá fazendo?'

Ela diz, ajudando-o a se sentar na cama novamente.

- Tava querendo levantar, eu acho...

Jared respondeu, sem graça.

Reparou que Allyson o encarava com lágrimas nos olhos, sem reação.

- O que foi, Ally?

Ela simplesmente o abraçou, e começou a chorar. Isso, com certeza, partiu o coração de Jared. Ele odiava ver a amiga chorando.

- Jay, você ficou desacordado por quatro dias! Ficou entre a vida e a morte, cara, qual é o seu problema? Por que você fez isso? Ao invés de me ligar e pedir ajuda, pra que encher a cara, me diz?

Jared estava estático. Quatro dias? Ele tinha apagado por quatro dias. Ótimo.

- D...Desculpa.

Jared diz, olhando nos olhos dela. Ele está prestes a chorar também.

- Ally, cadê o Jensen?

- Essa é outra coisa que você vai ter que me explicar, moço! Seu pai não deixa nem ele se aproximar da porta do seu quarto. Ele ficou os quatro dias perambulando pelo hospital, sem poder te ver, achando que isso tudo é culpa dele. Sério, vontade de dar uns tapas na cara daquele garoto. Na verdade, em vocês dois! Sim, estou super brava com você.

Ela respondeu, falando rápido, nervosa. Ele respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Bom, isso é uma longa história... Eu e o Jensen, bem, nós... Nós nos beijamos, e aí...

- Blá, blá, essa parte eu sei, gênio. Ele me contou. O que eu quero saber é por que diabos o seu pai trata ele assim?

Jared ficou surpreso pelo fato de Jensen ter falado sobre o beijo, demorou, mas então respondeu:

- Sinceramente? Também queria saber. Ele viu a gente se beijando e brigou comigo como se tivesse visto o Cebolinha transando com o Cascão.

- Pô, cara, que cena traumatizante. Obrigado por isso.

Allyson respondeu rindo.

- Enfim, o fato é que eu tô cansado daquele velho me tratando feito lixo. Sério, ele deve ter algum problema psicológico, só pode.

Jared suspirou.

- É, claro, mas não precisa quase se matar por causa disso né, seu puto! Sério, Jay, se você fizer algo desse tipo de novo eu nem sei do que eu sou capaz.

- Okay, desculpa. E obrigado por se preocupar comigo, coisa chata. - Ele sorri - será que você pode achar o Jensen pra mim?

- Okay, me dá dez minutos.

Ela sorri, saindo do quarto.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jared ainda estava confuso, sem saber o que pensar. Quer dizer, ele não esperava nenhuma reação boa do senhor Padalecki, porque é claro que isso seria impossível. Mas também não entendia como ele podia ser tão ridículo às vezes, tão amargo. A morte de sua mãe não podia ser desculpa pra isso, já que Jared não é assim.

E ele se arrependia, Deus, como se arrependia de ter feito o que fez. Deveria ter parado de beber, deveria ter sido forte.

A cabeça de Jared estava longe quando Jensen entrou.

- Jay?

O loiro sussurrava, se aproximando. Jared despertou de seus pensamentos e o encarou, sorrindo.

- Oi Jen...

- Você tá melhor?

Jensen se sentou ao lado dele. O coração de Jared, por algum motivo, começou a bater mais forte.

- Tô sim, quer dizer, fora a dor no corpo...

Jensen não respondeu. Ficou apenas o encarando, e Jared o encarou de volta.

- Desculpa, Jen...

Jared disse, sério. O que pareceu surpreender Jensen.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, Jay! Eu é quem tenho que pedir desculpas, cara. É culpa minha, eu não deveria ter...

- Não, Jen, não fala isso! Sério, isso não foi sua culpa. Como poderia? Eu é que fui idiota, tremendamente idiota, e não soube ser forte quando precisava ser. Eu _queria_ aquele beijo, Jen... Mesmo que meu pai me matasse depois. E vai demorar pra eu entender o que é isso que eu sinto quando tô com você, mas espero que você entenda. Eu sou uma confusão, cara! Por que diabos você ia me querer na sua vida?

Jared disse de uma vez, não esperando o que vinha em seguida: Jensen se aproximou dele e o beijou. Desesperadamente. E isso respondeu tudo o que Jared disse, e tudo o que ele não disse. Porque, seja lá o que for que eles sentem um pelo outro, é tarde demais pra desistir e fingir que não sentem nada.

Jared lembrou de tudo o que seu pai havia dito, e empurrou Jensen, que o olhou confuso.

- Desculpa, Jen, eu... Eu não posso!

Ele dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

Jensen olhou nos olhos dele como se estivesse tentando o entender, e os dois ficaram assim por alguns bons minutos até que o loiro sorriu, sussurrando "Tudo bem, Jay." E em seguida, saiu do quarto.

Jared agora não conseguia segurar as lágrimas.

**J2~J2~J2**

Allyson entrou no quarto logo em seguida.

- Jay, você tá bem?

- Vou ficar, Ally. Não se preocupa não.

Ele responde forçando um sorriso. E Ally continua:

- Enfim, falei com o médico e ele disse que amanhã você já pode ir pra casa.

"Como se eu quisesse ir pra casa." Jared pensou.

- E o seu pai vai vir pra cá hoje pra te ver. Mas não se preocupe, baby, eu não vou sair daqui.

Allyson, então, acolhe Jared em um longo abraço.

A noite chegou. Jared e Ally haviam passado a tarde inteira conversando, e os dois estavam distraídos quando o senhor Padalecki chegou.

- Olá, Jared.

- Oi.

Jared respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- Você tem noção da merda que fez?

Jared não respondeu, e Ally pegou sua mão, como se para mostrar que ele não estava sozinho.

- Que seja. Amanhã você recebe alta, e aí eu venho te buscar. Ah, e veja bem: Isso não muda nada do que nós conversamos, incluíndo sobre aquele tal de Jensen. E pense muito bem se for fazer isso denovo, porque eu não sou obrigado a ficar te socorrendo cada vez que você decidir se revoltar. Entendido?

- Sim.

Jared respondeu firmemente, inconformado com a frieza de seu "pai", enquanto via ele se retirar.

- O que ele disse sobre o Jensen, Jay?

Ally perguntou. Sim, aquela noite ia ser longa. Como ele conseguiria ficar afastado de Jensen? Ele não fazia idéia. Mas sabia que tinha que fazer isso, por ele. Não importa o quanto doesse.

"Uma garrafa de vodka cairía bem agora", pensou. Talvez parar com a bebida fosse mais difícil do que ele pensava. Jared sentiu-se perdido denovo por alguns instantes.

**J2~J2~J2**

Tá aí, galera, mais um capítulo! Desculpem pela demora, mas as coisas andam bem corridas ultimamente. Que fique claro que eu não vou abandonar essa fic! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, embora eu mesma fiquei com raiva de ter feito o Jared ter tantos problemas ): mas ele consegue superar, não? Acho que sim. Haha, anyway, deixem reviews! *-*

Hugs 3


	8. Old news

_**Come Out Of The Shade.**_

**Ship**: J2/Padackles

**Resumo**: Jared é um garoto da classe média alta com sonhos rockstar. Jensen é bolsista, trabalhador, e mantém os pés no chão. O quanto o encontro desses dois estudantes de colegial pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas? Longfic, AU. Jared 17 Jensen 18.

**Autora**: LariWincestiel

**Nota**: Nem preciso dizer que Jared e Jensen, infelizmente, não me pertencem.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jensen saía do quarto de hospital, praticamente correndo pelos corredores, como se fugisse de algo que nem ao menos sabia o que era.

Desespero. Era isso que sentia.

Não sabia por que Jared havia parado o beijo que ele o tinha dado depois de ter dito tudo aquilo à ele, não sabia por que ele havia beijado Jared ao invés de ter dito a ele palavras de conforto... A única coisa que sabia era que alguma coisa estava realmente errada naquilo tudo. E não saber o que era estava o matando.

A única certeza que ele tinha era sentia, de fato, algo muito forte por Jared. Mas não saberia como nomear tal sentimento, se assim o fosse pedido.

Infelizmente, Jensen não era bom em se explicar. Nunca fora. Talvez ele tenha dado aquele beijo por medo de não dizer as palavras certas.

Agora ele se sentia confuso. Jared sente algo por ele, mas tem medo de alguma coisa? Ou não sente nada por ele, e aquele beijo que aconteceu em sua casa foi apenas o álcool se manifestando?

E, se é isso, por que ele disse que queria aquele beijo?

Provavelmente Jared só disse aquilo para não magoá-lo.

E se for isso? E se, na verdade, Jared se arrepender amargamente de ter o beijado naquele dia, e não encontrou nenhum jeito de dizer isso sem magoá-lo ainda?

Enquanto tudo isso passava pela sua cabeça, Jensen só conseguia chorar.

Agora estava em uma rua perto do hospital, e já deveria ser madrugada.

**J2~J2~J2**

O horário da sua mãe tomar os remédios se aproximava, e mesmo não parando em casa nesses quatro dias, ele não perdeu nenhuma das doses. Nunca faria isso. Mas essa noite Jensen perdera todas as forças, e só queria chorar. E ele provavelmente perdeu o último ônibus, e não fazia idéia de como voltar pra casa à essa hora.

Lutando contra ele mesmo, voltou até o hospital e disse ao primeiro enfermeiro que encontrou:

- Com licença, o senhor pode me fazer um favor?

O enfermeiro o olhava espantado. Sua aparência deveria estar horrível.

- Claro, o que houve? Você está bem?

- Sim, só um pouco cansado... Será que você pode ir até o quarto 203 e chamar uma garota pra mim? O nome dela é Allyson...

Jensen dizia com dificuldade, encostando na parede procurando apoio.

Lembrou que não havia comido nada desde ontem, e que aquela situação poderia realmente se tornar algo muito pior.

- Sinto muito, mas não temos autorização para entrar naquele quarto depois da meia-noite... O responsável pelo paciente disse que ele precisa de um bom descanso pra se recuperar rápido, por isso não nos deixa entrar.

_Ah, claro que é por isso._ , pensou Jensen, achando graça na idéia de o Sr. Padalecki se passar por um bom pai por alguns instantes.

- Mas... Posso ajudar com alguma coisa? Você 'tá pálido...

Jensen sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento, e a ultima coisa que conseguiu pensar foi sair daquele hospital. A última coisa de que ele precisava no momento era desmaiar _naquele lugar._

Deu alguns passos, e sentiu suas pernas perderem a força. Simplesmente se deixou cair, mas estranhamente, não sentiu o chão. Alguém o pegou antes que caísse.

- Não me leve pro hospital, por favor

Jensen dizia, sem forças, desesperado.

- Tudo bem, fique tranquilo.

Foi a última coisa que ouviu antes de ficar inconsciente.

**J2~J2~J2**

A luz invadia o quarto, encomodando os olhos e Jensen e o obrigando a acordar. Sentiu que estava em uma cama, mas definitivamente não era em sua casa. Abriu os olhos.

Levantou da cama depressa e tentou achar alguém que o explicasse o que estava acontecendo, e quando chegou até a cozinha, viu um rapaz loiro, de olhos azuis meio esverdeados, fazendo café, aparentemente. Conhecia aquele homem de algum lugar...

- Hey, já acordou? O café da manhã está na mesa, melhor você comer. Só estou terminando de fazer o café.

O rapaz virou-se.

- Okay, claro... Uh, o que aconteceu?

Jensen perguntou. Nunca estivera tão confuso.

- Ah, você desmaiou... Eu ia te levar pro hospital, mas, você me implorou pra eu não te levar pra lá, é então... Te trouxe pra minha casa. Aqui consegui te socorrer, mas não era nada grave, provavelmente foi fraqueza por você ter ficado muito tempo ser comer. Por isso, repito: café da manhã.

O rapaz explicou, sorrindo.

Jensen se lembrava, agora. Aquele era o enfermeiro. Ele que tinha o segurado antes de cair no chão. Sentou-se à mesa.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Jensen perguntou, timidamente.

- Jake! Jake Abel... Acabei de me mudar pra cidade, consegui uma oferta de emprego melhor no hospital daqui... À propósito, nesses dias eu te vi muito por lá... Algum familiar doente?

- Não... Só um... Hm, amigo meu. Mas ele já está melhor. Sou Jensen, à propósito... Desculpe por ter causado problemas.

Jensen comia um lanche enquanto o café era servido por Jake, e os dois conversavam sobre tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

Jensen pulou da cadeira quando lembrou de sua mãe, e disse à Jake rapidamente que precisava ir pra casa, e no instante seguinte já estava saíndo pela porta.

**J2~J2~J2**

Praticamente corria pelas ruas quando percebeu um carro preto andando lentamente do seu lado. Era Jake. Fazia sinal para ele entrar no carro.

Jensen o fez.

- Cara, qual é, o que cê tá pensando? Você nem sabe onde está, como saberia como ir pra casa? Me diz qual é o endereço que eu te levo.

Jake disse, sério.

Jensen obedeceu. Explicou o endereço, e, quando chegaram lá, Jake insistiu para entrar na casa junto com Jensen, dizendo que podia ajudar se algo tivesse acontecido.

A mãe de Jensen, por sorte, estava dormindo quando entraram.

- Mãe, a senhora tem que tomar o remédio...

Jensen a disse carinhosamente, fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela tentando acordá-la.

- Jensen?

- Sim, sou eu. Tome...

Ele deu os comprimidos à ela, e um copo d'água. Ela os tomou rápido, e depois encarou Jensen com uma expressão nada amigável.

- Onde você esteve? Nos últimos dias só tenho te visto para tomar meus remédios e para comer. O que está pensando, vai me deixar aqui pra morrer também?

- D... Desculpa. Não acontecerá denovo.

Jensen se segura pra não chorar na frente de Jake, que o observava de longe, enquanto via sua mãe deitando e pegando no sono denovo.

Saiu da casa para se despedir do enfermeiro e agradecer.

- Então, Jake... Jake, não é?

Ele acena com a cabeça.

- Muito obrigado. Por tudo. Se você não tivesse me ajudado eu provavelmente teria caído na rua e ficado por lá... Desculpe ter incomodado. Sorte que um enfermeiro me encontrou antes que algo pior acontecesse.

Jensen deu seu melhor sorriso.

- Sem problemas! E, eu sou médico, não enfermeiro... Mas enfim, tente se cuidar mais! Se precisar de qualquer coisa, pode me ligar.

Ele estendeu a mão com um cartão contendo seu telefone e deu para Jensen.

- Okay, obrigada. Como você pode ser médico? Sem ofensas, quer dizer, é que você parece ser novo demais...

Jensen olhou confuso.

- É, eu sei, é o que sempre dizem. Uma longa história... Quem sabe um dia eu posso te contar melhor? A gente marca um almoço ou algo do tipo e, então, conversamos.

- Ótima idéia! Te vejo depois, então. Até!

- Até.

Jake sorriu, entrando no carro.

**J2~J2~J2**

Jensen entrou na casa e subiu pro seu quarto. Sentia-se exausto. Jared não saía de sua mente nem por um segundo.

Deitou, fechou os olhos. Estava quase pegando no sono quando o celular tocou.

- Alô?

_- Jensen?_

- Oi... Ally?

_- Sim, sou eu. O Jay por acaso está aí?_

- Não! Ele não acabou de sair do hospital?

_- Exatamente. Ele foi direto pra casa, mas agora não está mais lá, e ninguém viu ele sair... Enfim, se souber de algo, me ligue!_

Allyson desligou.

O loiro não sabia o que fazer, queria ir atrás de Jared, mas não sabia onde procurar. Deus, aquela situação tava se tornando complicada.

Seu celular tocou novamente.

- Alô?

_- Oi Jen._

- J...Jared?

_- Sim, eu mesmo._

Jensen notou que Jared falava mole.

- Você tá bêbado, Jay?

_- Não importa isso agora. Me ouve._

- O quê... Jared, onde você tá?

_- Me ouve, Jensen!_

- Tô ouvindo.

_- Olha, eu sei que seria melhor pra você que nunca tivesse me conhecido... Mas eu sinto, Jen, eu sinto... Que pra mim a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido era conhecer você, sabe? Eu penso em você antes de fazer qualquer coisa, e eu não posso continuar assim, Jensen, não posso! Você sabe disso, não sabe? _

- Tá bom, Jay, olha... Por que não me diz onde está? Eu vou até aí e então nos falamos, está bem?

_- Não, Jensen, escuta! Eu não posso te ver, eu não posso nem chegar perto de você, porque eu não quero te prejudicar, não quero trazer problemas pra sua vida! Pelo contrário, queria poder te proteger, queria poder te fazer tão feliz quanto você merece, Jensen... Você me fez querer melhorar, me fez ter vontade de mudar, entende? Não sei como, nem porquê... Você só veio, e me fez isso! Me fez sentir isso, que eu nem sei o que é, mas quando eu tô com você, Jen... É como se o mundo estivesse acabando, e como se eu estivesse nascendo denovo, entende? Não sei explicar, mas você faz eu me sentir estranho, cara, muito estranho..._

- Jared, por favor...

Jensen chorava.

_- A verdade é que eu preciso de você, Jen, e não conseguiria me afastar nem se eu quisesse... Então não é melhor eu acabar com tudo isso de uma vez?_

- Jared, do que você tá falando?

_- Sei lá, eu só... Cansei de só trazer problemas, sabe? Todo mundo ao meu redor se torna infeliz, por minha culpa, e eu não sei como resolver isso... _

- Jared... Eu preciso te ver, onde você tá?

_- Você promete que vêm sozinho? Não conta pra ninguém onde eu tô? Me promete, Jen..._

- Prometo, Jay, eu prometo...

_- Tô na rua atrás do hospital, num galpão abandonado..._

Tô indo, Jared. Não sai daí.

Jensen delsiga o telefone com a mesma rapidez com que sai de casa, correndo, sem conter as lágrimas, para se encontrar com Jared. Não queria aquilo, não queria vê-lo numa cama de hospital de novo por causa de uma droga de bebida alcoólica.

Estaria disposto a tudo e qualquer coisa para fazer Jared se livrar daquilo. Enquanto chegava ao galpão, prometia a si mesmo que estaria com Jared não importa o que acontecesse ou quem tentasse impedir, e que juntos, eles enfrentariam esse problema até que Jared ficasse bem.

Queria poder deixar tudo aquilo de lado, afinal, já tinha problemas demais. Mas, infelizmente, não poderia.

Jared já tinha se tornado importante demais pra ele simplesmente o deixar partir, deixar de se importar.

**J2~J2~J2**

Olá! Esse capítulo ficou maior, mas espero que vocês gostem! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelas reviews, elas super me incentivam.

Abraços!


End file.
